lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Wikimagedon
Wikimagedon is a game for the Nintendo Switch, published by A+. plot the wikians have been turned into articles by count Lionel,trigger's evil clone, fortunately,Vesp,neo and benny weren't on wiki when it happened,and then code peace back to wikian, with a codeblade, however, the coding had a few flaw, turning his right hand into a bow,his left hand dispersing arrows, and some robotic parts replacing his chest and eyes, he then decides to recode his best frien, sky, first, but before peace can raise his codeblade,a gremlin trollodyte steals sky, and then the tutorial begins tutorial tutorial one dialogue vesp: testing, one two three, testing, one two three, and... WE'RE IN! neo: enough, he need to fight to save his friend, benny: and he needs a coach, benny and neo: ME! vesp: guys, let's work together. Benny: Flick the right joycon left to choke (when you choke the gremlin) neo: my turn! Flick the left joycon left to grab, then again to use their weapon against him (after that) benny: well done,now, flick the right joycon right to shoot (after that) neo: flick the left joycon right to dash-kick (after the gremlin is beaten) gremlin: your not nice, I'll tattle on you to my parents peace: no-one likes a tattletale, anyway *slices sky's page, while a digital figure appears and absorbs the words of the page, the figure then gains a ball and chain hand and a star shooting Gatling gun that transforms into a double bladed staff* sky: hi, whats with my hands Peace: we're mutated Robert Jacob: help! tutorial 2 dialogue Vesp: uh oh,the gremlin is not alone, his dad is here, fortunately, you have sky, press the left arrow or X to swap to sky (After that) Neo: good,as sky flick the left joycon right to move an enemy in front so you can attack it (After that) Benny: now, as sky flick the right joycon right to slash two enemies (After that) Neo: as sky flick the left joycon left to throw stars at enemies (After that) Benny: as sky flick the right joycon to throw your staff at them,dealing 2 damage to both of them twice (After that) Father trollodyte: we will return, as soon as we fix our son *runs away* Robert: good work, POINT WIKI Gremlin,father and mother trollodyte: *steal miles* Robert: point,trollodyte tutorial 3 dialogue Vesp: okay, press the up Button to switch to Robert, and down for sky, switch to Robert (after that) neo: flick the left joycon as Robert right to vanish for a turn, then you reappear and attack them, (after that) benny: flick the right joycon left as Robert to to stab your opponents twice (after that) neo: flick the left joycon left as Robert to throw your swords (after that) benny: flick the right joycon right as Robert to inject the sword in the ground, and then back, to knock them off their feet (after that) Trollodytes: *all run away* Robert: yea, I see, POINT WIK! Peace: anyway, *frees Miles, but, miles hand is now a staff* Miles: hi guys. sky: hi, though why did they run away. *an earthquake occurs, and a colossal BNR jumps* Robert: that's, why. Tutorial four dialogue BNR: SO,I WANT A FAIR FIGHT! *smashes the ground with a hammer* Miles: huh! MY BANNHAMMER! You.stole.my. BANNHAMMER! Robert: enough, look up! *a bar marked edits appears over the fighters* vesp: okay, so I May of been helping you by giving a force field, anyways, your edits are the Magic that helps the codeblade work, if you run out of edits, you turn into a page again. neo: here's a secret: sorcerer types can lead to two moves in a turn, but use a sorcerers move first. benny: swing the left joycon left to buff your attacks for two turns, (After that,) neo: normally I'd tutorial you on the rouge moveset but I already taught peace, so I don't know what to do, wait, sky looks injured. benny: swing the left joycon right to heal another fighter. (When BNRs health is at five) BNR: RAWR *does his special move 3 times, taking out everyone but peace and him* vesp: okay, swing both joycon to use your special move, (after that) miles: my bannhammer! Oh banhamer, you had me so worried, vesp, okay, lets code you out, end tutorial Category:Video Games Category:A+ Category:Rating Pending Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Peaceablekingdom Category:Wikimagedon